Forum:Village Hidden in the Sand
Questions 1) If it is a Canon Hidden Village, which one are you applying for? Bold the answer. * Sunagakure * Kumogakure * Konohagakure * Iwagakure * Other: name 2) Following the Fourth Shinobi World War, what has changed in regards to the overall dynamic of the Land, and by extension, their Hidden Village? This is inclusive of the damage suffered, whether it is territorial, economical, or social (population size). How much has this been repaired by the higher-ups of the villages and the country? What remnants from the war remain, and how do they affect the population currently? : Sunagakure's population size has decreased rather steeply ever since the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi World War. This is mainly as a result of their active role within the war as sealing forces. Because seals were sometimes ineffective or incapable of being applied properly, especially on individuals with Kage-level status such as the revived Kage, Madara Uchiha and akin figures, leaving them bifurcated beyond repair. The land itself hasn't suffered extremely, mainly because the land was primarily desert in the first place. However, some of the oases were depleted significantly, making it more difficult for minor villages to produce their already very limited crop supply, let alone allow for exports. For this reason, they were dependent on exports from allying villages for a significant period of time before natural regeneration of the environment allowed for the self-sustained village, that is, Sunagakure. Specific remnants of the war include the deaths of many senior Jōnin and a decline in population size, along with the loss of several puppeteers, Fūinjutsu specialists, poison specialists and the like, whom are the core of Sunagakure's militia. The higher-ups of the village primarily attempted to sustain the village's needs of food and water through trading with other villages and countries. Their second priority was the restoration of the village itself, fortifying their military strength in order to compensate for their much lower population size, the duty of which was handed down to the newly elected Kazekage. ' 3) What is the economic status of the Hidden Village you wish to apply for? Has this changed since the Fourth Shinobi World War, if so, how? What manners of business are being conducted to either stabilize or boost the economy in question? : '''Sunagakure's economic status is stable, but not exactly very flourishing. This has been the case ever since its beginnings. Because Sunagakure is located on desert, it has very few agricultural products to export, and is a self-sustaining village using unique subsistence farming methods to maximize their crop yield without destroying it through chemicals and artificial methods. Following the war, their economic status had decreased considerably because of the loss of their desert oases, causing them to rely significantly on imports from other villages. This, like everything else, costed significant funding. However in the long-term, this promoted economic boost in regards to the export in weaponry, which became one of Sunagakure's most famed exports. This, and poison-based weaponry. ' 4) What are the technological capabilities of your Hidden Village? By this, we mean, what weapons and equipment are they producing? Do they have practical technology such as television? Do they have unique technology based on their environment? : '''Sunagakure's technological capabilities are quite significant compared to other Hidden Villages. They focus less on practical devices such as televisions, and more on military equipment and the like. They have notable experience with poisons, puppets, and various forms of long-range weaponry ever since their founding. They have preferred to use indirect means of combat as a means to compensate for their inability to engage competently in direct combat. This is evident with many of the Kazekage, such as the Third, Fourth and Gaara, whom have all mimicked the style of Shukaku, which involves the use of observation, requiring the user to be stationary in order to be most effective. 5) What is the size, structure and capabilities of your Hidden Village's military force? To what extent has this changed following the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi World War? : Their size is remarkably low because of their low population overall, as well a significant portion of their population also acting as farmers. Due to this, in a battle of numbers, they would easily be wiped out. Their structure is based on their capabilities. There are three primary divisions: the Supplementary Division includes those who are proficient in medical ninjutsu, poison creation and use, as well as communications, sensory-type ninja, and fūinjutsu specialists. The Primary Combat Division are those who engage in combat first. Most of these individuals use mid-ranged tactics, with their proficiency lying in Wind Release to cut up their enemies into several pieces and the like. Some of these individuals would be unique close-combat specialists, in that, they might have special Kekkei Genkai such as the Scorch Release or Magnet Release, but they would be few in number. The final division would be the Secondary Combat Division, whom consist of puppeteers and similar, long-range "artillery" specialists. The majority of these individuals wouldn't be able to conduct close-ranged combat, but would be highly efficient in their role; hiding in the shadows, conducting their assassinations with precise chakra control and use of their equipment. Truly, they would be the trained assassins. 6) Will you also apply for the Kage, and possibly, the Tailed Beast of your Hidden Village? If so, how will they have ascended to the position of Kage, and as well as this, how did they obtain their Tailed Beast? It should be noted that all Tailed Beasts, aside from Gyūki and Kurama have been revived and let back into the wild following the war. : I would like to apply for the Kage of Sunagakure. As to the brief background I have designed for her, she will be named Samiya (サミヤ Samiya), which would mean "Sand Temple". Samiya's background will revolve her heritage descending from the Third Kazekage as a illegitimate child's daughter. This caused her to be ostracized among those who were knowledgeable about the fact, however, she was also a great military asset for the village itself. She had an innate curiosity for research in various different ninja arts, becoming a master of Medical Ninjutsu, Poisons, and the various equipment that are commonplace among Sunagakure Ninja. Later, she would attend the conventional Shinobi Academy of Sunagakure, astounding her peers with her talent, but also gaining a reputation for being extremely outgoing and social among others, rarely paying attention in class. While that is the basic backstory, I plan to flesh it out and have her steep climb to Kazekage be a very long one with several obstacles, one of the biggest being her own inability to accept the norms that the previous generations, including Gaara himself, have placed on the village. 7) What would you give a ranking for the village's population size, military strength and economic strength out of five stars? Are there other details about the village or country that are relevant to the saga? : Population Size: Two stars; Military Strength: Three Stars; Economic Strength: Two stars. There are no other relevant details to the saga in question. ~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 09:14, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Audition Decision : Category:Ame's Evolution Applications